Alpha and Omega
by Sir Argyle
Summary: She was all at once beauty and the beast. The princess in the tower, and the dragon guarding her. He didn't fancy himself much of a knight, but he was there for her, and that was enough.
1. Introductions

The morning after shore leave had always been hell, no matter how much fun the night before had been. After bidding goodbye to the navy Owen had never truly kicked the habit of having too much fun, to the chagrin of those around him. Those that didn't know him personally, at least Part of the charms of working on a tropical island meant that it wasn't difficult to find some peace and quiet. His little slice of heaven, Isla de Owen, was just that place. Away from the hustle and bustle of the main park, five minutes from his girls, it meant he could recover from his Friday nights in peace.

So when he awoke to the sound of a helicopter, a groan was the only noise he could muster as he rose from where he had collapsed the night before. Running a hand through his disheveled hair, he turned to the door when a knock sounded from it. Grumbling, he checked the time to see it was five past too damn early. Intent on giving the culprit a piece of his mind, he stood and stumbled towards the door.

"Alright," He cleared his throat, swinging open the door. "Where's the damn fire and why-"

Coming face to face with Simon Masrani, the tangent Owen had been preparing abruptly went up in smoke. For his part, the CEO merely gave him a cheeky smile.

"No fire, Mr. Grady, simply business," He said, nodding back to the helicopter resting nearby. "Would you be kind enough to come with me?"

Owen struggled for a response, fatigue still clouding his bewildered mind.

"After you gather your bearings, of course," Masrani offered.

"Yeah, I-Yeah, yes sir," Owen straightened. "I'll be with you in, ah, five minutes?"

"Of course. You know where I'll be."

Closing the door, Owen began to move about his small trailer as a blur, pulling off his old clothes and attempting to find something relatively fresh and presentable. Four minutes and forty five seconds later he stepped out of his home, freshly dressed and with half of a hastily made pot of coffee in his empty stomach. Approaching the helicopter, he saw Mr. Masrani and another man waiting for him, the former as chipper as before and the later appearing slightly nervous. From what, Owen couldn't guess.

"Do you feel better now, Mr. Grady?" Masrani asked as Owen strapped himself into a seat. Before he had managed to actually buckle himself in the CEO had taken off, causing the trainer's stomach to sink considerably as he slid about in his seat.

"I'll live," Owen said. "If I may ask, sir, where exactly are we going?"

"You are aware of our project in the northern half of the island, yes?" Masrani asked.

Of course he knew. Everyone knew, at least enough to figure out that something big was being cooked up. Exact details had been kept scarce at best, and as ever, access to the northern half of the island was restricted to only a select few. And most of them were part of the ACU.

"Bits and pieces," Owen admitted. "Only rumors, though."

"Then my staff have been earning their pay, then," Masrani mused. "Tell me, how comes progress with your 'girls?'"

While some had given him some flak for taking to his charges as well as he had, the CEO's tone was only that of honest interest.

"Good, overall. They listen more often than not, know how to follow my commands, and keep out of trouble. Mostly."

"Mostly?"

"They tend to take after me more than I'd like."

"I see," Masrani chuckled. "Your honesty is refreshing, I must say. People here seem to think I only want results, when in truth, I simply wish for an honest answer to my questions. Is it truly so difficult to do?"

The trainer merely answered with a shrug as the helicopter ascended, skirting over the tree line as they made their way over the mountain separating the two halves of the island. Clearing it, Owen saw various buildings scattered about, both paddocks and staff facilities. In truth it didn't fit the near mystical reputation the southern staff held for it, but Owen supposed that was for the best. The knot in his gut hadn't left since he'd gotten on the helicopter.

"Your reputation with your raptors is well known across the island, and all my queries about you have been nothing but positive. Professionally, at least."

Catching the CEO's amused look in the mirror, Owen had the good grace to offer a sheepish smile.

"Because of this," Masrani continued, "I have come to you as a possible answer to our problems. Our most recent addition to the park, coined the Indominus Rex, has proven...difficult. We've gone through nearly our entire reserve of possible trainers; previous handlers of Rexie, primarily. Sadly, they've all walked away in the end. I was hoping that, with your fabled 'magic touch,' you might have better results."

With a name like that, Owen doubted it was going to be a tiny, cute, herbivore. No, that'd be too much to ask for.

"I can give it a shot, but I can't promise anything," Owen said.

Masrani's only answer was a pleased hum, and with that the remainder of the journey passed in silence. Wracking his brain, Owen came up blank when thinking of anything with the name he'd been told. His guess, both from his head and his gut, was big, toothy, and scary.

They set down next to one of the larger paddocks, and the one sporting the most personnel around it. Construction workers, primarily, with a dozen ACU troopers standing about, appearing bored. As the helicopter's engine died and the CEO's piloting instructor emptied his stomach in a nearby bush, Owen fell into step beside Masrani as they approached.

"So, what kind of species is the Indominus?" He asked.

"That, we hope, will be the million dollar question," Masrani answered. "The Indominus is the first of her kind; the brainchild of Dr. Wu and his science team."

At that Owen halted in his tracks, causing the CEO to continue several more steps before pausing and turning, regarding the trainer curiously.

"You...created a new dinosaur?" Owen asked. "Like, from scratch?"

"We did," Masrani nodded. "I understand your reaction, Mr. Grady. Many others that I have spoken to felt the same at first, but you must understand. After ten years of introducing new species of dinosaur, we've all but depleted the 'cream of the crop,' so to speak. All the ones people know and love already exist in our park, and as such, sales and attendance have dropped. We need something new to regain public attention, and the Indominus is exactly that."

Having seen almost every science fiction movie on the planet, every part of this simply screamed 'bad idea.' However, Masrani seemed confident on the matter, and more importantly, he signed Owen's paycheck. So for better or worse, Owen bit his cheek and continued following him. Entering the adjacent observation center next to the paddock, Owen soon found himself staring out a number of large windows, into a dense jungle within the paddock itself.

"So what exactly did you mix when you made her?" Owen asked, watching for movement.

"The dominant gene would be that of the Tyrannosaurus. There are dozens of others, but I simply cannot remember so many syllables attached to so many names," Masrani explained, chuckling.

"That, or you simply weren't paying attention," A new voice said, and Owen turned to see a scientist enter the room. "And Rexie, bless her, can't hold a candle to Indominus. She's one of the smartest dino's we've made to date, including your raptors."

Owen thought to argue the authenticity of that last comment, but decided to let it slid. She was appeared to be in her mid-40's, her brown hair done up into a tight bun, with an expression of mild displeasure etched clear onto her face. However, when she turned to face Owen, her expression softened a fraction, extending a hand.

"Dr. Amanda Strauss," She said. "Head researcher for Indominus, and the closest thing to a permanent caretaker she has."

"Owen Grady," He answered, taking her hand and shaking. "Nice to meet you."

"I've heard a thing or two about you, Grady," Amanda said. "Mr. Masrani says you have what it takes to handle her. All I can say is, good luck."

"Where is she?" Owen asked, turning back to the window. "Hard to believe a dino with Rexie's genes could keep out of sight in such a small enclosure."

"Teams are currently working on expanding it, hence the extra personnel," Masrani explained. "Indominus has grown larger than we had expected."

"How big are we talking here?" Owen asked.

Amanda began to answer, but was cut off as an alarm blared, drowning out her voice. From the jungle within, a low, rumbling howl sounded as an explosion of dust and sand appeared over the treeline beyond.

" _Indominus attempting breakout, I say again, Indominus attempting escape!"_ a voice over the radio called, followed by dozens of other people speaking at once.

"The hell's going on out there?" Owen asked.

"Report!" Masrani demanded.

"Cameras are obscured by the cloud she kicked up," A staff member stationed at a nearby terminal said. "Looks like she's trying to get her way through a section of the wall that's under expansion."

"ACU on station and moving," Another reported. "Air units inbound in thirty."

Another roar sounded, this time followed by the sound of concrete shattering. From a nearby terminal showing the body camera of an ACU trooper, Owen saw pieces of the paddock wall go tumbling away, engulfing several workers. A shadow, taller and longer than Rexie, briefly appeared through the shroud.

" _Indominus is out! Code Black, Code Black!"_

While Masrani stared at the display in shock, Amanda looked to Owen to find him gone. The trainer in question burst through the door leading back outside, finding construction workers hastily fleeing indoors while ACU troopers, both on foot and in buggies, took off into the jungle nearby. Others moved to loop around to the breach she had made, and Owen wordlessly followed behind them.

There, he found a transport truck flipped on its side, a large section of the wall gone, and the scaffolding that had previously been next to it warped and ripped to pieces. Several workers were still nearby, some lightly battered from a bad fall off the scaffold or falling debris, while one unlucky man lay with a piece of wall laying over his left leg.

"Hey, you!" An ACU trooper called out, kneeling next to the trapped man. "Gimme a hand here!"

Making his way to the injured man's side, he knelt down and took a firm grip on the concrete. Looking up at the ACU trooper, who gave him a nod, they both heaved. The worker groaned in pain, half conscious, but the piece of wall gave way little by little until the two men shoved it aside completely.

"The hell are you doing out here, man?" The trooper asked him.

"I'm still asking that myself," Owen answered. "Is he alright?"

"Looks like he's going into shock, but medical'll be here any second."

Looking over the man, Owen paused as a warm gust of air washed over him. Being the middle of December, even for a tropical island, it was just a little out of place. Looking back towards the breach, he found himself staring up at who he could only assume to be the dino of the hour.

Indominus Rex.

Hearing a muttered curse beside him, Owen assumed the trooper had followed his gaze. Indominus, still within the perimeter fence, was leaned forward, using its arms to keep it upright as it hovered over the debris to stare at the trio of humans. Red eyes, almost shining, stared down at Owen. True to Amanda's word, she stood at tall as Rexie, and just as long, but everything about her screamed intimidation, white scales rippling across toned muscle.

Swallowing the rock in his throat, Owen waited for his career to come to an end at any moment. However, as the agonizing seconds ticked by, Indominus remained where she was, watching him. Only now remembering to breathe, the trainer took one last breath before slowly beginning to stand. Eyes narrowing, Indominus growled lowly as Owen stood up. However, she made no attempt to move, merely voicing her apparent disproval.

"Hey," Owen muttered. "Get him outta here. Now."

"What about you?" The ACU trooper answered in a similarly hushed tone.

"She's taken a liking to me. You just make a quiet exit, alright?"

Not answering, Indominus' gaze switched to the trooper as he began to move the wounded worker. To Owen's horror she raised up to her normal height and took a step forward. Another step would put her right on top of them, so Owen did the only thing that came to mind.

"Whoa!" He called out, raising a hand.

Startled by the abrupt noise, Indominus shrunk back and snapped her attention back to Owen, lips pulling back ever so slightly to reveal a line of razor sharp teeth as she growled.

"Keep those eyes on me, darlin'," Owen said, keeping his tone soft but loud enough for her to hear. "You wanna eat somebody? Take a bite outta me. Chances are I'll play hell with your liver, so I'll at least go down swingin'."

A quiet rumble sounded from the beast, and for a brief moment Owen thought she was laughing at him. Then a green dot appeared on the crest of her head, followed by another. It was then he heard the helicopters fast approaching to his right. It was at that point Indominus seemed to recognize the sound as well, as she craned her head upwards to stare at the pair of ACU helicopters hovering above her.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Owen called out, taking a step forward. "Down here, darlin', down here!"

Though clearly agitated, Indominus returned her attention down to him. Briefly glancing at the air units, Owen raised his hand, palm outwards, at them. The other was raised and facing Indominus.

"The doc said you're some kinda smart dino, so hear me out, alright?" He said. "You're in enough trouble as it is. Do us a favor and take a big ole step backwards."

She stared at him blankly.

"…please?"

Letting out a rugged puff of air, Indominus kept her eyes focused on Owen. However, her right leg slowly lifted and began to move backwards. Almost as the same time, one of the dots that had appeared on her had drifted down to her neck, and with a muffled pop a tranquilizer dart lodged itself into her skin.

"No, damn it!" Owen shouted, but it was too late. Throwing himself to the ground, he looked up to see Indominus turn, tail whipping above him, and vanishing deeper inside the paddock. Behind him, he heard the sounds of the ACU buggies, and the shouting of the men on them. The part of him that enjoyed living and seeing another day screamed at him to call it a day and tell Masrani just what he thought of this Indominus and where he could shove her. To return back to his trailer and sleep for a week.

Instead, he scrambled to his feet and crawled up the small pile of rubble that stood between him and the paddock interior.

"Hey!" A familiar voice called, and Owen turned to see the ACU trooper returning with backup. "Wait up you crazy bastard!"

Ignoring him, Owen jumped the remainder of the way, landing on his feet and breaking into a sprint. Indominus had left a trail of destruction in her wake, knocking over trees, trampling foliage, and generally making a mess of things. However, the angry roars of defiance that had filled the air moments ago had vanished.

All at once the birth left behind by the giant dino vanished, the jungle further ahead untouched. It was as if Indominus vanished from thin air. Briefly, Owen feared he'd fallen for another of her tricks, and twirled around to see what was behind him. To his relief he found nothing, only the distant approaching figures of the ACU team.

Over his shoulder, a noise caught his attention, causing him to turn once more. Looking farther down, a figure lay among the fallen greenery. Having thrown personal safety to the wind so far, Owen knelt down and brushed aside the various pieces of jungle covering it.

As the ACU team arrived Owen found what lay beneath it all. It was a girl, most likely in her late teens, laying on the ground, naked as the day she was born, skin pale as if it were made from porcelain. Her hair was splayed out around her, snow white.

Mouth hanging open, brain trying to understand what his eyes were telling him, the ACU troopers moved to form a loose circle around her, rifles ready.

"Hey!" Owen growled, snapping to his senses. "The hell are you guys doing?"

"Indominus pacified," One of the troopers spoke into his radio. "All units, stand down."

Hearing the woman groan, Owen looked back down to see her eyes briefly flutter open. Irises the color of deep crimson looked up at him for the briefest moment before they closed once more. Seeing her current condition, Owen grumbled quietly to himself as he unbuttoned his only good shirt and placed it over her. Thankful he'd decided to wear something under it, he scratched his head as he stared down at the girl.

Masrani had some explaining to do.

A _lot_ of explaining.

* * *

 **This is dumb, and I feel dumb for writing it, but it amuses me, thus making the previous points moot.**

 **Caught your interest? Tell me! A review goes a long way to show an author you care, and gives'em reason to keep on doing what they're doing. So if you wanna find out what fate befalls Owen and Indominus, let me know!**


	2. First Impressions

Monday mornings for Owen usually consisted of waking up at noon, spending the next hour dying, and then debating on his prior life choices for the remainder of the day. Barry would give him hell, Blue, somehow knowing his condition, would always rile her sisters into making more racket than usual. The Frenchman found their antics endlessly hilarious. Owen, less so.

Now, watching the Indominus-or who he guessed was the Indominus- be carried away, his prior grouchiness had all but vanished. Now, he was only filled with the declining rush of staring down death itself.

"Just another day in paradise," The ACU trooper from before snorted as he approached. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I- yeah," Owen said, scratching the back of his head. "I just, ah…didn't really have this marked on my calendar, is all."

"I hear that," The man chuckled, extending a hand. "Name's Miller, by the way."

"Owen," The trainer answered, taking his hand and shaking.

"I heard you were crazy, raising raptors and all, but I didn't think it was true. Guess I owe somebody a beer."

Seeing the trainer's head elsewhere, Miller nudged him and nodded towards the newly made entrance to the paddock.

"She's in good hands, don't you worry."

Not offering an argument, Owen fell behind the trooper.

"Though I'm betting that's not the main question on your mind. Does 'what the hell?' sum it up?"

"Yeah," Owen chuckled. "Something like that."

"Well, sorry to say, but you never really get an answer. You just kinda get used to it."

Making their way back through the Indominus' path of destruction, Owen was still trying to make sense of everything. So far, the thought he clung onto was food; having missed his usual ritual of mid-day breakfast, he was starving.

"So how long has she been living here?" Owen asked. "On the island, I mean."

"Can't really say, to be honest. They don't tell us mooks a whole lot besides non-lethal only," Miller offered a shrug. "I've been part of the on-site security for about a year and a half, give or take. Judging by her size, I'd say she's been here a while."

Despite being a man that prided himself on being a grade-A smartass, Owen was at a loss for words. He didn't know how to frame his questions without sounding ridiculous. As it stood, he had nothing.

"The Doc's supposed to fill you in on the whole thing," Miller explained, as if hearing his thoughts. "The way it was supposed to go was that she went over the basics before things got too exciting. Guess Little Mama had other plans."

"Little?" Owen scoffed.

"Before I was guarding her I helped watch over Rexie. Big Mama's got a special place in my…ah, hell."

Pausing, the trooper heaved a sigh. Following his gaze, Owen saw an ACU helicopter sitting atop the observation building, engine still whining down.

"That's the Commander's bird," Miller said. "Chances are he and the Doc are already going at it."

Continuing on, it wasn't long before Owen found out just what he meant. Almost immediately upon re-entering the building they could hear the muffled shouting coming from deeper within. Rather than going back to the observatory they swung a left, winding through the hall until they came upon a spacious laboratory. The room hosted a dozen scientists and ACU troopers, all watching on as the leaders of both stood glaring at one another.

"…taking no chances, for those workers or my men," Commander Hamada growled. "If she had attacked-"

"Which she wouldn't have!" Amanda said, caring little for the Commander's personal space. "She's no threat to anyone and you know it."

"Tell that to the workers cowering under their cars, or the three currently in medical," Hamada said, eyes narrowing. "She hasn't always been your pampered doll, doctor."

"And neither has she ever been Frankenstein's Monster," Amanda scowled.

Commander Katashi Hamada was a man of legend on Isla Nublar. One of the founding members of the ACU, he was always among the first boots on the ground when an incident occurred. Having personally seen the man subdue a fully-sized angry triceratops while riding it, Owen knew the man as a true and blue badass.

Doctor Amanda, a gentle looking older woman standing under five feet, met his gaze and returned it without batting an eye. Were it not for the seriousness hanging in the air, Owen would have laughed.

The tension seemed to flood from the room as the door opened. In walked Masrani himself, greeting the anxious room with his typical easy smile. Though it was impossible to miss the atmosphere in the room, the CEO acted as if the whole thing was normal. Considering the day Owen was currently having, maybe it was.

"Doctor," Masrani said. "I just finished seeing to the Indominus, ensuring she was being taken care of. Perhaps you would go and tend to your patient before she wakes?"

Though clearly wanting to argue further, Amanda nodded wordlessly, throwing one last scathing look over her shoulder at the Commander before leaving. As the CEO turned to face him, Hamada stiffened, posture straightening as if awaiting inspection.

"Commander," Masrani said, expression growing more serious. "While I approve of your rapid reaction and preparation, I ask that you refrain from causing the science team here any undue stress. That goes doubly so for the Indominus herself. She is not to be taken lightly; either as a threat or as a person. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir," Hamada answered, expression guarded.

"Good," Masrani's smile brightened once more. "As it stands, the situation has been calmed. See to it that the workers are tended to and assured of their safety. I'll speak with the foreman later."

Clicking his heels together, the Commander gave a curt nod before nodding for his men to follow him out, Miller included.

With that, the remaining scientists in the room seemed to remember to breath. As they began to slowly resume their previous work Masrani turned to Owen himself.

"You work very well under pressure, Mr. Grady," Masrani said. "I believe your little stunt has done well to making a good first impression on our little troublemaker."

Signaling him over, Owen followed the man to a nearby display. On it, Owen saw a medical bay. However, while it matched the ones he'd seen before on the island, this one only had a single occupant. The girl from before was laying on one of the beds, now donned with a medical gown. She was awake but groggy, speaking with a clearly worried Amanda.

"I'm certain you have questions," Masrani said. "Please, ask away."

After a few moments of thought, Owen decided Miller had it right.

"What… the hell?" Owen asked in an light, exasperated tone, looking from the screen to the CEO.

"Spoken with the local ACU, I see," Masrani chuckled. "I suppose it's best to start from the beginning, then. Six years ago we signed a contract with InGen, to break yet another new boundary in genetic science. To not only bring a dinosaur back to life, but to make our own. However, we couldn't make one from simple well wishing alone. So we borrowed, from other dinosaurs and other creatures. In the end, we decided on three defining genes."

The woman on the screen smiled at something Amanda said, their words lost in the buzz of activity within the lab. For the briefest moment, Owen could have sworn she glanced up at the camera.

"We wanted the size, the demanding presence, of the Tyrannosaurus Rex," Masrani explained. "The cold, sure cunning of the Velociraptor. But there was something missing. Something that we needed to make the Indominus truly one of a kind. Something to separate her from the rest."

"Human," Owen sighed, voicing what he'd already guessed at.

"Indeed," Masrani nodded. "However, you must understand. What has happened, what we are dealing with now, was never even remotely considered at the creation of the Indominus Project. We sought for a new creature to help bring life back into the park, not Eli."

"Eli?"

"Elizabeth. She chose the name herself," Masrani explained before continuing. "Our reasoning behind the usage of Human DNA was not for a hybrid. Even I have lines that won't be crossed. Instead, we wished for higher brain function, to be better able to follow instructions, and be more than a simple animal. Her first incident occurred when she was a year old, randomly changing between man and beast at intervals, acting on instinct alone. She was almost as afraid of herself as we were, but in time, Doctor Amanda managed a relationship with her. As time progressed she has managed to control her abilities much better than before."

"She sounds less like a dinosaur and more like a super hero," Owen mused.

"Perhaps," Masrani smiled.

"It doesn't really explain why she's the way she is, but from the sound of things, you still haven't figure that out yourself."

"Very perceptive, Mr. Grady. Yes, the exact cause behind Eli is still a mystery to us even after all this time. Perhaps it was simply a stroke of odd luck. Perhaps God has decided to amuse himself. I wish for something so light-hearted, yet I feel the truth is less bright."

The sudden change in tone, the small slump of his shoulder, set off numerous alarms for the trainer. Sanjay Masrani never had an off day, never walked out of his home without a smile. Now, though, it was clear the CEO had something weighing on his mind. Still in unknown territory, Owen kept his mouth shut as he waited.

"InGen and I came to an agreement. They make the dinosaurs, we house them, and both of us make a profit. The same agreement went for Eli," Masrani explained. "However, being such an oddity, we had to take much greater steps to look after her. Without a prior basis to watch her growth with, health complications were limitless early on. Genetic boosts and modifications were done steadily as she grew, attempting to curb her various illnesses and complications. For all their talk of including me in the project, InGen was never keen on having me dig into the details surrounding Eli's exact genetic development."

The suggesting tone the CEO held was clear, and Owen wasn't particularly surprised. Having his own personal InGen thorn in his side, he wouldn't put it past them to try other ways of making a quick buck. Common human decency be damned.

"Perhaps I'm paranoid, and they simply didn't want to waste their time explaining the process to me out of simple curiosity," Masrani sighed. "No matter the truth, Eli is my responsibility. I'm not telling you all of this because I want you to take some sort of stand against InGen for me. I'm simply telling you the situation surrounding Eli, and how she came to be, so that you may speak with me openly and clearly. So after everything that has happened, I feel the need to ask you again. Are you willing to help her?"

It was no longer a question of handling a giant dinosaur. No, that would have been too simple. Instead, now he was having to decide if he wanted to get involved with a young woman who had the knack for turning into said giant dino. Once more, Owen found himself wondering if he was simply having the weirdest dream in his life.

Yet there she was on the screen, as real as he was.

"This means the Doc is InGen too," Owen noted, soft enough for other ears not to hear.

"Yes," Masrani nodded. "However, Miss Strauss has been head of the project since the beginning, and at my request. She is a friend, and I trust her. My trust fails with those above her."

Watching the two act, Amanda was acting less like an ornery scientist and more like a fretting mother. Eli, for her part, seemed uncomfortable with the attention. The scene made Owen smile, despite the uncertainty he felt.

"I'm not giving up my girls," Owen said, only now thinking about it. "They won't take anyone else, and I won't let'em. I can handle both if you'll let me."

"It was never my intention to separate you from them, Mr. Grady. Rather, I was hoping you would be willing to include one more."

He said it as if it were the simplest thing in the world. Maybe it was.

"I said it before, didn't I?" Owen asked, heaving a weary sigh. "I'll give it my best shot. Can't offer much more."

"Perfect," Masrani beamed. "Now, why don't we get the two of you properly acquainted?"

Having resigned himself to his fate, Owen wordlessly signaled for Masrani to lead on.

The more he remained inside, the more the trainer realized this place was much more than a simple observatory. A small army of staff seemed to inhabit the place, and it seemed to stretch on and on. Finally they came to the medbay in question, the door sliding away with a quiet hiss. Inside, Amanda sat on the edge of Eli's bed, both of them turning to face the new arrivals.

Locking eyes with Eli herself, Owen resisted the urge to shudder. They seemed to be looking through him, not at him. Though they were the eyes of a human, the crimson in them burned bright, looking at him as a hunter at its prey.

Then, turning her attention to Masrani, the image of a predator abruptly deflated as she cast her eyes down to her fidgeting hands.

"Elizabeth," Masrani said, tone becoming that of a stern father. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," She answered, frowning. "Was Mr. Hamada angry again?"

"He was," Masrani said, cutting off any retort Amanda had prepared. "You gave my workers quite a scare with your stunt. Three of them were seriously injured from the debris you caused."

Looking back up to Masrani, Elizabeth was clearly distraught by what she heard.

"I hadn't meant for anyone to get hurt," She said, gaze shifting to Owen before returning to her hands. "I knew the wall was being taken down for expansion, and I knew the new trainer was coming today."

"So you thought you'd give him your usual welcome?" Masrani guessed, trying to hide his amusement. "I bring in these people to help you, Elizabeth. Not to be your playthings."

She nodded.

"Elizabeth."

Owen couldn't help but smile at the gentle, fatherly tone Masrani used on her. Similar to his own way of coaxing his girls into something. It caused her to once more meet his gaze, offering a meek smile.

"You are no longer a child, and I do not treat you as such. I expect my trust to be rewarded, so please, promise me there will be no more of these incidents."

"Yes, sir," She nodded once more. "I promise."

"Good," Masrani smiled, taking a step back. "This is your new trainer, Owen Grady. You two have met, very briefly."

This time when she turned her attention to him, her expression was much more reserved and, dare say it, polite. She offered him the same gentle smile, and without much thought he returned it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again, Mr. Grady," She said. "I'm Elizabeth."

"I'd have shaken your hand before, but I wasn't too sure I'd have gotten it back," Owen said, making the woman laugh.

"I won't fault you for it," Elizabeth smiled, offering her hand.

His initial wariness fading, Owen accepted the handshake. Despite her previous scaly appearance, her hands were soft, unmarked by the hard labor the trainer was used to. She seemed to have similar thoughts, briefly keeping his hand in hers as a thumb brushed over his knuckles, inspecting him. Before he made a comment she released him, seemingly pleased with her evaluation. Owen was initially uneasy about her interest, but now it seemed more out of amusement than malice.

"She won't be in any condition to do much of anything for a few hours," Amanda explained. "Forced reversion puts stress on Eli I'd rather she not have. We should give her time to recover, and time for you to find another shirt."

Looking down at himself, still wearing nothing but a clinging undershirt, he heard Eli softly giggle as a small trace of warmth covered his cheeks.

"Ah, right," He nodded, rubbing his neck. "Mind if I get that back?"

Reaching over to a nearby bed, Amanda grabbed the ruffled item in question and handed it over. Flustered, Owen pulled it back on under the scrutiny of the two women. It seemed Masrani had stepped aside to speak on his phone, though it didn't appear to be anything important.

"Thank you, for that," Eli said. "It was very thoughtful of you."

"It's what I'm here for, right?" Owen said. "I'll be back later today to check in on you, maybe see what else you can do."

This caused Eli's smile to widen.

"I'm looking forward to it, Mr. Grady."

"Don't make me feel old," The trainer waved her off. "Owen works just fine."

"Very well then, Owen," Eli corrected herself, seemingly trying on the name. She seemed approving. "Until then."

Bidding farewell to the pair, Masrani led him back out where the helicopter waited for them.

"I can tell good things will come from the two of you," Masrani said as they walked. "I only pity Doctor Strauss."

"I'll do what I can to help keep her in line," Owen promised. "She seems like a nice enough kid. I just hope I can handle her."

To Owen's mixed feelings, Masrani merely laughed.

* * *

Life for Elizabeth typically revolved around four walls, a well-stocked bookcase, and a computer. Though she often changed back into the Indominus to ensure everything was fine, she spent the majority of her time in her room. While spacious, the room was sparsely decorated, pristine white walls better suited for a hospital rather than a bedroom. Not that she particularly cared; she had the freedom to decorate, she just didn't see much reason for it.

The door leading to the world beyond was never locked unless she was the one locking it, but that hadn't happened in quite some time. Beyond the door was the staff looking after her, the dining hall, and farther still, her paddock and the outside world.

And him.

She had dealt with every kind of trainer under the sun. There had been those with the stern, cold approach, thinking they could handle her with brute force. Then there had been the kinder, gentler ones, whose fear kept them on eggshells. There had even been those without any kind of compassion at all for their jobs or their charge, treating her with the same warmth as a piece of furniture. Those never lasted long at all, either because of her or Mr. Masrani.

But this one was an oddity. He had stared her down, not even having a weapon, dressed more for a church gathering than handling an animal. Yet there he stood, keeping her attention as the ACU trooper dragged the injured man away. She truly hadn't meant for that to happen, but there was little she could do to change it. She couldn't precisely go and apologize to them; though their contract stated a non-disclosure agreement, a walking, talking human dinosaur wouldn't exactly be an easy thing to gloss over.

Still, she felt bad for them.

She tapped the earpiece Miller has slipped her, reclining against the wall as she sat on her bed. The ACU had calmed down considerably afterwards, and things had returned to normal. Miller and his partner, Austin, had even already begun to joke about the whole thing, especially about Owen and his bravery. Though Miller was more vulgar, and explicit, about the exact source of said bravery.

Rolling her eyes, she muted the ear piece and slipped it between the mattresses. Her cat nap had lasted several hours, and she had to admit she was looking forward to seeing what this new trainer could do. His reputation suggested he might actually be the one, but Eli didn't hold too much stock in rumors.

A knock on the door drew her from her thoughts, looking to seen who it was. However, several moments passed and no one entered. When it came to people entering her room, a brief knock was all it took before the scientist or Miss Amanda came in, giving her a moment to be presentable. Now, though, the door remained closed.

Puzzled, she stood and made her way over to the door. Upon opening it, she found Owen waiting for her, dressed more casually and looking much less anxious. Before, she could faintly smell a hint of alcohol on him, but now it was covered with a touch of cologne, and the hint of a recent shower.

"Hey," He greeted.

"Hello," She said, head cocked to the side. "What are you doing?"

"Huh?" Seemingly not expecting the question, Owen paused. "I… came by to check up on you?"

"Why are you asking me?" Eli asked, smirk threatening to widen into a grin as he grew more flustered.

"I, ah, I dunno. You opened with a question, and I got a little confused," Owen admitted, chuckling nervously.

"You are an amusing man, Owen," She noted, taking a step back. "Would you like to come in?"

Though it wasn't required or desire, she enjoyed his courtesy all the same. He stepped inside and inspected his new surroundings, as if stepping into another world.

"Nice place you got here," Owen said. "How's the wifi?"

"Spotty, at times," Eli admitted. "It's a nightmare during bad weather, but that's a rarity. It tends to get a standard ten megabytes a second."

She paused, blinked once, and then felt a tint of warmth spread across her face.

"That was sarcasm, wasn't it?" She asked.

"A little," Owen chucked. "Don't sweat it, though. It's nice to know there's a good signal somewhere on this island."

Eager to retake the lead in the conversation, Eli took a seat on the edge of her bed, signaling to her computer chair. Taking the hint, Owen grabbed the chair and turned it around to face her, taking an odd care to ease into it. Staring at him expectantly, his newfound confidence seemed to briefly flounder.

"Ya know," He said, reclining in the chair. "I thought I had a whole list of things to ask on the way over here, but now…now I'm drawing a blank."

"Well, why don't you start with something simple, then?" Eli offered. "You said you can't get an internet signal on the island where you live. Where exactly is that?"

"Oh, I live in a shack, in the middle of nowhere."

Eli cocked a brow at that.

"A…shack? Mr. Masrani doesn't offer anything better?"

"Nothing like that. I chose the spot myself; away from the noise of the main park, close to my girls. Plenty of space to get into trouble without anyone finding out."

Interesting.

"It sounds pleasant enough," She said.

A weighted silence dragged on as Owen stared. It wasn't a look of scrutiny, or judgment, instead simply…uncertain.

"I promise I won't bite," Eli offered an encouraging smiling. "If you have questions, don't hesitate to ask."

"I know, I'm just trying to figure out where to start," Owen said. "So, what do you like to do? For fun, I mean."

Now that certainly wasn't a question she was expecting. Questions about her diet, exercise, training preferences, anything. But fun? That one was new.

"I enjoy reading," Eli said, Owen's uncertainty growing infectious. "I also use the computer a lot, browse the internet, what have you."

"Playing those violent video games?" Owen joked.

Eli simply rolled her eyes.

"And what about you?" Eli asked. "What is it you do for fun?"

Drinking was clearly a favorite of his, but Eli felt as if that wasn't something he'd willingly tell her.

"Can't really say I have much in the way of hobbies," Owen shrugged. "I look after my girls, work on Jena, and try to stay outta trouble. Dunno about that last one."

"Jena?"

"My metal baby," Owen explained. "A Bonneville model bike I brought back from the dead a while back. She gets me where I need to go."

Eli had no idea what a Bonneville was, but Owen seemed to have relaxed considerably as he went on about how he and his companion, Barry, found it among the ruins of the old park. They continued this idle back and forth for some time, talking about nothing in particular. Eli admitted it was nice, once Owen stopped fidgeting.

Eventually, though, the time came for them to actually meet and begin their first session together.

"Alright," Owen said, standing. "Mr. Masrani says you're meant to be revealed to the public two weeks before Christmas. In the meantime, I'm supposed to…train you?"

"Not precisely," Eli smiled as she got to her feet. "I know how to sit, stay, and roll over. The exact need for us is to try and establish a dynamic, to better entertain the crowds."

"Huh."

"You sound disappointed."

"With all the papers I've had to sign and all the secrecy, I was expecting something more exciting."

"Don't be so quick to judge," Eli said. "And before we begin, I should offer one warning."

"What's that?"

"Try and talk to me like one of your raptors again, and I just may bite you."

Seeing his reaction, Eli couldn't stifle her laughter.

Leaving her room, Eli led the way towards the entrance to her paddock. It was a path she'd taken dozens of times before, so much so that she could walk it blindfolded. Owen followed behind diligently, still taking in the sights around him.

They soon came to a large room, a slab of metal being the door between them and the paddock itself. Above them, on the right side of the wall, Amanda gave the pair a small wave through the observatory window.

"There's no need to rush this," She said through the loudspeakers. "If you don't feel up to it, we can wait until tomorrow."

"I feel fine," Eli answered, sighing. "The workers were sent home for the day, so there's no worry."

"Then we're ready when you are."

Turning to Owen, she found him inspecting the room, barren as it was.

"You may want to stand back," She suggested.

Catching her meaning, he took several long steps backwards. Smirking, Eli looked down at her uniform. It was the same as that of the ACU, simple matte black and easy to pull on and off. Perfect for her needs.

She heard Owen curse as she began to unbutton her shirt, glancing up to see his back towards her. The very model of chivalry, it seemed.

Her clothes were soon placed in a neat pile nearby, and Eli gave a pleasant sigh as the cool metal touched the bottom of her feet. Closing her eyes, she took several deep breaths. The world slowed down, all the background noise falling away. The only remaining sounds came from her own heartbeat, slow and rhythmic.

She called out into the void, and the Indominus answered.

* * *

At the time they had first met Owen hadn't had the time to register that Eli had been bare to the world, still high on adrenaline from the whole scene. Now, watching her pull her shirt free, exposing her pale midriff, the fact that she was a young woman became abundantly clear.

The act caught him off guard, but he turned on his heel as soon as he realized what she was doing. She didn't seem to care, but it only seemed right. A few moments passed of rustling clothes, followed by silence.

Growing uncertain, Owen shuffled in place.

"So, uh…can I look now?" He asked.

His answer was a puff of warm air against his back.

Turning, he once more found himself staring down the Indominus Rex. She filled up the room with her size, her snout inches from the trainer. The same crimson eyes from before looked at him, but the amusement in them were clear.

"Good dinosaur?" He offered.

She released a contemptuous snort, raising up and looking over at Amanda, nodding. Do dinosaurs nod? Apparently so. The large metal doors began to slide open with a soft groan, revealing the inner paddock. Owen followed her out, watching her move with surprising grace. Taking several large steps away from the door, she turned around to face him.

"Alright," Owen said, hands on his hips as he stared up at her. "You're gonna have to bear with me, darlin'. I'm used to dumbing things down a bit."

She nodded once more, though her gaze near constantly shifted between him and the window of the observatory.

"Hey, eyes on me," Owen called, smirking at the growl it earned him. "Well you're not payin' me any attention, so what do you expect?"

"Is something the matter?" Amanda asked through the loudspeaker, making Owen cringe.

Yeah, this was gonna be a problem.

"Hey, Doc," Owen said. "This half of the island's meant to be under lock and key, right?"

"It is."

"And all the construction workers are gone for the day, right?"

"They are," Amanda said, tone not liking where he was going.

"Then how about me and El here go for a walk?"

Eli cocked her head to the side, curious.

"And why do you feel the need to do that?" Amanda asked dryly.

"My job's to help her prepare for her debut, right? To do that I need her complete attention, and I'm not getting it staying right here."

There was a pause, and Owen wondered if Amanda thought he was calling her a distraction. Because he was.

"I don't want you taking her far, or for too long," Amanda said. "I'll sick ACU on you if you do."

"Yes, ma'am!" Owen looked back to the observatory and gave her a thumbs up before turning to Eli. "So, you up for it?"

Eli, clearly intrigued by the idea, gave a bark of approval. The main doors to the paddock opened, revealing the parking lot. Jogging over, with Eli following lazily behind, Owen found his bike and hopped on, keying the ignition. His trusty stead roared to life, and he flashed Eli a grin.

"How about a race?" He asked.

Eli answered his grin with her own, and it was terrifying.

"My money's on you, Little Mama!" A familiar voice called from the observatory entrance.

This only seemed to spur Eli on further, crouching to take a prepared stance while Owen pulled up beside her.

"First one to the coast wins," Owen said, revving his bike. "On three: one…two…three!"

He took off, kicking up gravel all the while, and Eli followed behind right on his tail. And damn, did she move fast. Having gotten a head start, Owen found himself being overtaken before they had even reached the edge of the jungle. Not that he'd let her win that easy.

They tore through the jungle, avoiding obstacles, or occasionally in Eli's case, going through them. It was just a little bit reckless, but it was also clear Eli was enjoying herself. Eventually she began to pull ahead, Owen lagging behind to avoid a small pond that Eli had simply ran through. Following her trail, it abruptly came to an end, the jungle ahead untouched and all at once silent. Coming to a halt, Owen furrowed his brow as he looked around him.

"El?" He called. "Where'd you go off to?"

The jungle offered no answer, and the trainer's stomach began to sink. Had she just given him the slip? Had he just let her loose on the rest of the-

A shrill, demonic scream caused him to whip his head around, seeing a giant maw of teeth flying towards him. Eyes going wide, he could only cry out in terror as he went flying off his bike, arms coming up in a feeble attempt to shield himself. He hit the jungle floor with a muffled thud, the only sound being the ragged breathing of the predator looming over him.

Slowly opening his eyes, Owen lowered his arms a fraction to look up. Snout all but pressed against his stomach, the same red eyes as before seemed to burn a hole through him. Staring right back, Owen released an annoyed huff.

"Is this gonna be a regular thing, then?" He asked.

Raising up, Eli only snorted in response.

"Think you're a trickster, do you?" Owen asked as he stood, dusting off his clothes.

Eli mimicked a whimper, hands raising up in a mockery of his own response as she let out a soft, shrill cry. It only lasted a moment before she broke down into snickers.

"Yeah, yeah, real funny," Owen said, unable to keep a smile off his face. "I'm billing you for my dry-cleaning."

She answered with an affirmative hum, and with that they continued their trip at an equal pace. Shortly after the jungle cleared away and they were on the coast, pristine white sand greeting them before a vast blue ocean. Killing the engine, Owen leaned forward, looking outward. Eli came to rest beside him, her breathing steady once more.

"Not a bad view, huh?" He asked, receiving a nod. "Makes you feel small."

She scoffed.

"Okay, maybe not _you_ , but it does for me. Have you ever come out here before? Just sat down and listened to the waves?"

A shake of the head. Owen frowned.

"When was the last time you stepped foot out of that place? Got some fresh air?"

He resisted the urge to say cage, but she still looked away regardless. It was all the answer he needed. He leaned over and gently patted her leg, gaining her attention once more.

"I'm your new handler, right? It's my job to look after you, make sure you're in top shape. I'd say going for a run now again would do you some good, let you stretch those long legs of yours."

He was pleased at her eager croon of approval.

"Glad to hear it. Now, how about you show me those tricks you talked about?"

* * *

 **Hadn't expected such a positive response from you guys, but it's a pleasent surprise. Keep'em coming, if you don't mind. They keep me going.**

 **I don't have any particular plans from here on out, but I'm amused enough to keep writing. Things will range from small snippets of life to overarching stories, depending on my mood/desire to not be a lazy gibbon. Will this be a romance story? Maybe. Saucy scenes included? It's a calculated possibility, but man, am I bad at math.**


	3. Doubts and Comfort

Once you got away from the hustle and bustle of the main park, the island could be surprisingly peaceful. No one around except yourself, it was easy to forget all your worries and get lost in the sounds around you.

Whistling softly to himself, Owen felt content as he walked, rifle resting against his shoulder. Feet placed gingerly, careful to avoid making too much noise, he watched the foliage around him.

Yup, just a nice little walk.

Though he'd never admit it, his heart was beating in his throat. Now, though, it wasn't out of fear. Not really. As much as his new charge could be intimidating, she wouldn't hurt a fly.

Didn't stop him from being wary though.

No, this was excitement. The thrill of the hunt, as cliché as it sounded. Of a friendly game of hide and seek. With conditions, and higher stakes.

Somewhere a dry twig gave an audible snap, causing the trainer to freeze. Gingerly lowering his rifle, his whistling slowly died away as he took a steadying breath. Then, with speed that surprised himself, he turned on his heel and fired at the brush to his right.

The brush answered with a startled yelp, shooting to its feet and knocking over a nearby tree. Bright yellow paint began to trail down the shimmering green surface, which began to ripple and fade. The area around the new splotch briefly matched it, before turning back to its original pale white.

Standing from her hiding place, the Indominus gave a disappointed huff as she looked at her 'wound.'

"See?" Owen grinned, once more shouldering the paintball gun. "I told you I was getting better."

Eli answered with a sour look, only making the trainer grin wider.

"Don't be a poor sport, El," Owen said.

She mimicked his tone, or at least attempted, with several short barks. Owen simply rolled his eyes before turning and beginning the trek back to the beach. A moment passed and Eli was by his side, following him.

Training had devolved very quickly into simple competitions between the two to test her abilities, both man against dino and man against woman. In truth Eli needed little taught to her, simply needing a trainer to compliment her existing abilities for the sake of a crowd. As such, Owen had been enjoying himself ensuring Eli did too with these outings of theirs.

Taking a seat on Jena, Owen rummaged through his knapsack as Eli sat next to him, watching him. He retrieved from within his lunchbox; a gaudy yet effective thing his mother had sent him as a birthday present ages ago. Inside was a sandwich and a can of Coke, which he retrieved. Eli sniffed the air as he began to eat, nose trailing over and nearing the lunchbox. As her snout neared it Owen offhandedly gave her a light swat.

"Hey, you lost," Owen said. "Only winners get sweets, and I won."

A low growl sounded as she stared him down. He took another bite from his sandwich.

"Don't gimme that shit," He chuckled through a mouthful. "Where's your sense of sportsmanship?"

Feral growl turning into a pained whine, Owen ignored her and turned to look out to the sea. It had become their habit of doing their training out and away from Amanda and the rest of the island. It allowed him to do things his way, and for Eli to act without others staring her down.

A rustling grabbed his attention and Owen sighed, looking back to scold the dino.

"El, what did I just oh Godda-" he quickly averted his gaze, heaving a heavy sigh. "What did I say about doing that without a warning?"

"You'll have to remind me," Eli answered sitting beside him, much smaller but still as naked as the Indominus. "I seem to have forgotten."

"You're killing me here, El."

Her only response was to laugh.

It still confused Owen about the connection between ancient predators and sweets. For Blue and her sisters, it was Oreo's. For Eli, it was Zebra Snack Cakes. Both favorites of Owen, and both lost to his girls. However, this time their typical lunchtime silence held a weight to it. For a time there was only the sounds of the waves and the breeze. Finally, Owen decided to end it.

"I heard your new digs are ready," He said.

Eli only answered with a noncommittal hum. Much like Rexie, Eli was a creature of consistency. Of regularity. Change was something she'd prefer to avoid, and bared her fangs, proverbially and literally, when it came. She was scheduled to transfer in a few days, with her debut date looming nearer and nearer.

Though he'd never coax it out of her, he knew she was nervous. He couldn't blame her, because he was too. He'd spent ages training Blue and the others, with only the other staff to keep him company. Actually joining the park proper was going to be…different.

The trainer was brought from his thoughts by a pleasant scent assaulting his senses, finding a snack cake in front of his face.

"You won," Eli said. "You get one."

Not making a comment, Owen opened his mouth, eliciting a bemused snort from his companion. She shoved the offered sweet into his mouth with little grace, wiping her hand on his pants leg.

"Idiot," She chuckled softly.

"Yup," Owen agreed, chewing loudly and causing her to snicker.

Once more they lapsed back into silence, though this time it was more like their usual times. They remained that was for a while longer before their time grew short, gathering their things and returning back home. Owen wanted to stay longer, to keep her mind off things, but he'd heard Hoskins was on his way to stir up trouble again.

* * *

Complacency begets laziness, which can lead to misfortune. When the guards at your workplace have assault rifles and attack helicopters, once can safely assume petty crimes are more or less a non-issue. That, and living in the middle of nowhere meant only those wanting to get there managed it, be it for good or ill.

However, past midnight, anyone inside Isla da Owen besides the owner was probably up to no good. So, when the trainer woke up to something thudding against the floor, he knew something was amiss. Knowing the layout of his home with his eyes closed, Owen leapt from the bed, grabbing the machete from his belt in the chair near his bed and turned towards the source of the noise.

He saw a shape move in the darkness, a voice calling out with the speed and grace of a verbal shotgun.

"Don'tkillmeIwasn'tcomingtosnoopIswear!"

"…El?" Owen asked.

Silence answered him, but as he flicked on the lamp next to his bed, he saw her standing in front of him. Sighing, he ran a hand over his face as he relaxed.

"El, what the hell are you doing this late at night?" He asked. "The hell were you thinking?"

"I…" Eli trailed off, gaze trailing off to the floor. Seeing her face redden, Owen grew confused a moment before realization dawned.

Living on a tropical island you eventually grow used to the heat, but that doesn't mean you can't enjoy being cool. So on the nights he didn't pass out, Owen often slept in his boxers alone. Wielding a machete, he must have been quite the sight to see.

"Ah, shit," He muttered, tossing the machete aside. "Look, El, just…stand outside for a minute, alright?"

She nodded meekly, turning and beating a hasty retreat.

Muttering groggy curses, Owen threw on a loose shirt and a pair of shorts lying about, briefly checking the smell before opening the door. El stood leaned against the railing, looking at the stars. Upon hearing the door open she returned her gaze to Owen, giving a meek smile.

"Hi," She said.

"Hey," Owen answered.

"Can I come in?"

"Nice of you to remember this time."

He had meant it as a joke, but Eli's expression became one of surprise, guilt, and a trace of hurt. It made Owen's heart sink, and he quickly stepped aside, waving her in. At once, Owen knew something was wrong. Eli the Indominus Rex was a haughty, confident woman who loved to torment him. Now, all her usual confidence was gone. Her gaze remained low, a hand weakly clinging to her arm, skittish like a deer ready to bolt.

It killed him to see her like this, but he couldn't jump the gun. If she was going to tell him anything, it was going to be on her time. So, despite his worry, he unceremoniously plopped down onto his bed, patting the space next to him. She accepted the gesture, sitting on the edge of the bed whereas Owen reclined.

"So, what brings you to my humble abode?" he asked.

"Oh, you know," Eli said. "I thought I'd see this shack of your for myself. You weren't joking."

"Hey, it's a bungalow," Owen corrected her with a raised index finger, enjoying the small smile he received. "And its home."

"Home," Eli echoed, and Owen mentally kicked himself. However, she seemed more contemplative than saddened. "Where was home before you came here?"

"Before here?" Owen asked, resting his hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. "Before Jurrasic World I was with the navy. Spent most of my time aboard the USS George Washington."

"A ship?" Eli asked, turning on her side, head resting in her hand as she looked at him.

"A big damn ship. Supercarrier, Nimitz-class," Owen explained, nostalgia slipping into his tone. "A city of steel. Big, beautiful, powerful. Kinda reminds me of you."

"Oh, pshaw," Eli scoffed, though she smiled all the same.

"Though I doubt you're full of sea-"

The punch to his gut caused him to release a pained grunt, briefly doubling over, but laughter soon overtook any pain he felt.

"You are a terrible person," Eli said.

"Can't deny that. Honestly, I don't think I'd be able to put up with me."

"I wouldn't go that far," Eli frowned, idly tugging at his shirt sleeve. "Your humor is awful, your reflexes a joke, your fashion sense a crime…"

"Are we getting a 'but' anytime soon?"

"…but, you have a good heart, and you're the kindest person I know," Eli said, smiling at his surprised expression. "That makes up for the rest."

The moments passed by as they stared at one another, broken as Eli looked away, sighing.

"I'm an idiot," She muttered.

"Well that's a new one," Owen noted. "Why?"

"I just…I keep having these thoughts. These stupid, stupid thoughts. And they just get worse."

"I'm an expert on stupid thoughts," Owen said. "Try me."

Frowning, Eli curled closer to him, but Owen offered no objection. When she spoke again her voice was soft, almost fragile. The longer she spoke, the more rushed her words became, voice growing more choked with emotion.

"I keep asking myself, 'What if I'm not good enough? What if I'm not scary enough? Or too scary? What if no one wants to see me, and I can't help make the park money, and everything they did was a waste and-"

Owen couldn't take it anymore. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. Eli offered no resistance, burying her head in his chest. Unable to contain herself any longer, she began to sob, shoulders shaking as she cried.

"It's alright, El," Owen crooned, a hand gently running through her hair. "It's okay. It's alright…"

They remained that way for what seemed like an eternity, though Eli eventually began to calm. Sniffling, she pulled away enough to look up at him. Red eyes redder still, expression pitiful, she broke Owen's heart.

"I'm sorry," She said.

"You got nothing to apologize for, alright?" Owen said. "Everyone gets the jitters before their first big show. You're no different. You hear me?"

Head lowering to rest against his shoulder, she gave a tired sigh.

"I hear you," She answered.

"Good," Owen smiled. "Because as a person that works with dinosaurs for a living, you're the most badass dinosaur I know. Just don't tell Blue I said that. She'd eat me."

"You'll have to introduce me someday," Eli chuckled, voice muffled against him. "She sounds like good company."

"Oh she's a handful," Owen admitted. "But I wouldn't trade her for the world. Her, her sisters, or you."

Giving her a gentle squeeze, Eli remained in his embrace as her breathing calmed and steadied. Briefly he thought she'd fallen asleep, but eventually she pushed herself off of him and upright, wiping at her eyes.

"Ugh, I must look awful," She huffed, attempting to unruffled her hair.

"I've seen a few ugly crying face in my time," Owen said, leaning up as well. "If I had to classify yours, I'd have to file it under cute."

"Go soak your head," Eli chuckled.

"No, really. Kinda like a puppy that wants some attention, but didn't get it," Owen grinned, adding to his point by ruffling her hair.

"Hey!" She whined, though her mood had brightened considerably. "Quit it. I'm no dog."

"Oh, don't give me that. You're a big bundle of fur, minus the fur. I'm just waiting for the I-Rex plushies to come out."

"They do and I'll eat them. And the person selling them."

Laughing together, Owen continued to pester her head with gentle pats and rubs. Wrapping her hand around his wrist she brought the hand down, past her ear, coming to cup her cheek. She smiled, her old warmth returning, and leaned into his hand. She seemed to hesitate, gaze briefly dropping, before looking up at him again.

As she began to say something the door flew open, voices and the sound of boots filling the air as they jumped apart. ACU troopers filled Owen's home, flashlights briefly blinding the two.

"I'm gonna guess you didn't check in with the Doc before you left," Owen mused.

"Um, about that," Eli chuckled nervously. "Funny story."

"Target secure," An ACU trooper said, somewhat exasperatedly, into his radio. "Tell the Doc to calm her…feathers."

* * *

 **Always a pleasent day when you wake up to 40+ emails telling about reviews, favorites, and more. To all of you that take the time to leave a review, my hats off to you.**

 **And to coincidencless, I say science _schmience_. We're all here for cute dino-girls doing cute things. And Chris Pratt. I know _I'm_ here for the latter.**


End file.
